


Injuring your finger leads to cuddles

by Karls_idols



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, sickfic kinda?, taichi hurt his finger being a big dumb, there is some mentions of blood and nastiness so beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karls_idols/pseuds/Karls_idols
Summary: Taichi hurts his finger bad enough to need a doctor and then they cuddle to sleep :)TW: there is some mentions of blood and some nastyness bc of Taichi’s injury! So pls don’t read if you’re sensitive to mentions of blood and injury!
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Nanao Taichi
Kudos: 49





	Injuring your finger leads to cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash but my braincells are Population: 0 so it’s okay!!

“Uuuuu.....” Taichi sighed, holding a fist full of bloody tissues in his left hand. “I’m really sorry, Omi-San!” He apologised for the millionth time that night.

“I told you, it’s fine. These kinds of things happen. It’s all part of growing up,” Omi smiled, pressing tissues to Taichi’s finger. He then added, “I told you to just call me Omi, didn’t I?” 

“Ah! Sorry...I’m still not used to this kind of thing...” Taichi said sheepishly, blush spread across his cheeks.

It was now 10 at night, and the pair had been waiting in the hospital for about two hours or so. How did they end up there? Well....

“Omi! Let me help with dinner tonight!” Taichi said, bouncing into the room like a little puppy. 

“Of course. I’ll teach you how to cook properly, okay?” He said, pressing a kiss to Taichi’s forehead and smiling.

About half an hour into it, Taichi had sliced his finger with a knife, causing him to cry out in pain. Totally his fault, but Omi blames himself for not showing him properly.

They sat with Izumi and other members of different troupes for awhile, trying to stop the bleeding, but after determining that the cut was too deep for a simple bandage, the pair headed up to the hospital. 

And now, 2 or so hours later, the bleeding still hadn’t stopped, no doctor was coming for them, and Taichi was starting to feel not only tired from his busy day, but also faint from blood loss.

“Try not to close your eyes, okay? The doctor should be ready for us soon.” Omi said, giving Taichi a reassuring nuzzle on the nose.

Taichi nodded. “I have school tomorrow...and you do too. I’m sorry for wasting your time.”

“I told you it’s fine. You don’t have to go tomorrow, and I have later classes, so it’s not a problem,” Omi explained. 

“Well then you shouldn’t go tomorrow either. Then it’s fair!” Taichi said, resting his head on Omi’s shoulder.

They’d been dating for two months and has no problem being affectionate in public. If people didn’t like it, then stuff it, there will always be negative opinions, so you might as well do you!

Finally, FINALLY, the doctor turned up, and Taichi stumbled with Omi into the doctors room. 

Just to stop the bleeding, the doctor had to glue Taichi’s finger, and then spent half an hour stitching it back up, and then an extra twenty minutes putting a bandage on it, and then taping three of Taichi’s fingers together.

Taichi, during all of this, had his face buried into Omi’s shoulder, not wanting to watch the grim work on his finger.

However, when the work was finally done, Taichi still felt a bit faint, and ended up with a cookie and orange juice being shoved into his system to boost his sugar levels. 

“If you still feel faint in two days, come back, okay?” The doctor said, writing Taichi a small note.

Taichi nodded. They exited the hospital, where Sakyo was waiting to pick them up and take them home. “Took you both long enough. For a finger? What took so long?” Sakyo complained.

“Sorry, the doctor took forever.” 

“Sorry, Sakyo-san.”

By the time they got home, it was closer to one than twelve. Sakyo went to bed immediately, being the tired old man he was.

Omi carried Taichi in from the car, as he’d fell asleep during the trip home. He placed Taichi gently on his desk chair and shook him awake once they’d got back to their dorm room.

“Mmmh?” Taichi rubbed one of his eyes with his good hand and looked up to Omi. “We’re back? Huh? Our room?”

“You fell asleep in the car, so I carried you in. Come on, get changed for bed,” Omi said, running a hand through Taichi’s red hair.

Taichi nodded. He got changed quickly, and savoured the sight of Omi with his shirt off, and then his trousers, and became quite sad when Omi put his pj’s on.

“How’s your finger?” Omi asked, smiling softly and taking Taichi’s small hand in his big one. 

“It kinda hurts....but I’m okay!” Taichi said, his usual enthusiasm backing the statement up.

Omi gave Taichi a quick peck on the lips and smiled softly. “That’s good.”

“Hey, Omi?” 

“Hmm?”

“Can I sleep in your bed with you tonight?” He asked, puppy dog eyes large and bright like they usually were.

“Of course you can.” Omi said.

Omi liked it when Taichi slept next to him. It helped him feel less alone, and Taichi was such an adorable thing to cuddle with. He was so warm and squishy, it made Omi really happy.

Taichi climbed up first, (Omi making sure his hand didn’t give out due to his finger) Omi following after him.

Omi lay down next to Taichi, whose face was half squished up to the pillow. Omi smiled and cupped Taichi’s free cheek in his hand. 

Taichi smiled at him, face looking beautiful in the slight moonlight coming through the window. His hands were close to his chest and he looked so adorable and beautiful all at once.

Omi pressed a gentle kiss to Taichi’s lips, which was gratefully returned by the younger male.

“I love you, Taichi,” Omi said softly, running a hand through Taichi’s fluffy red hair.

“I love you too, Omi!” He grinned back, nuzzling his nose into Omi’s chest and closing his eyes.

Omi wrapped his arms around Taichi’s small frame and pulled the blankets over them.

“Goodnight...”

He didn’t receive a reply, as Taichi had already fallen fast...fast...fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls cry over them with me on Instagram and Twitter @karls_idols


End file.
